narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Viva★Rock
|name = Viva★Rock - Japanese side |band = ORANGE RANGE |song number = Naruto numer 3 |starting episode = Naruto 52 |ending episode = Naruto 64 |type = Ending |previous song = Harmonia |next song = ALIVE |composer =}} Viva★Rock - Japanese side (jp.(ビバ★ロック~japanese side~, Biba★Rokku~japanese side~), jest to utwór autorstwa ORANGE RANGE do 3° endingu serii Naruto, swoją premierę miał 1 października 2003. Obejmuje odcinki od 52 do 64. Opis Ending rozpoczyna wejście Pakkuna i kończy jego zniknięciem w chmurach dymu. Kolejno pojawiające się postaci są narysowane w stylu chibi. Idą pewnym krokiem przed siebie. Przez fragment utworu jako przerywnik pojawiają się kadry z mangi. Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= oh ohh oh ohh One! JANPU ichiban SURAMU DANKU kamasu TAISON Two! are mo kore mo dosoku de HAGU-KISSU-I LOVE YOU Three! YOGA wo kiwamemasu KAREE kirai MASERA-san Four! hetare tougyuushi SANCHESU OOREI! sekaijuu hora waratteru sora miagete saa tachiagatte Oh yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah One! kokuen bori ni bottou BODI MA HATTAYASAN mo Two! pekin DAKKU WAIYAA AKUSHON CHARI de isogu CHEN-RII Three! MY KOTEKA daiji ni migakiageru POPO-san Four! ote wo haishaku JAPANIIZU PIIPOO sekaijuu hora waratteru sora miagete saa tachiagatte Oh yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah sekaijuu hora kawatteku min'na ganbatte So tachiagatte Oh yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah! |-| Kanji= Hi Say! 地球は回る 君のために朝が来る 肌の色や目の色 価値観だっていろいろ 僕も君も土足で ハグ・キッス・I LOVE YOU さぁ、お手を拝借 ジャパニーズ・ピーポー 世界中ほら 笑ってる空 見上げて さあ立ち上がって Oh Yeah 世界中ほら 変わってく 皆頑張って So立ち上がって Oh Yeah 世界は広い 広い とてつもなく 大きい人 小さい人 ビビデバビデブー だから頭悩ませんな 君は君だ 世界はマジで 限りねぇんだ さぁ 足並みそろえて 1.2 1.2 世界中ほら 笑ってる空 見上げて さあ立ち上がって Oh Yeah 世界中ほら 変わってく 皆頑張って So立ち上がって Oh Yeah |-| Polski= oh ohh oh ohh Jeden! Sensacja Jumba, Tyson czyta Slum Dunk! Dwa! Tu i tam! To ja uścisnąłem i pocałowałem i kocham cię! Trzy! Mistrzem jogi będzie Masala - człowiek nienawidzący Curry! Cztery! Do bani ten kto walczy z bykami, Sanchez OLE! Ludzie z całego świata spójrzcie na roześmiane chmury i wstańcie! Oh yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah Jeden Mamy bzikan punkcie Usa nawet Bodi ma Hayattyasan! Dwa! Pieczona kaczka, a akcja się toczy, Chung Li śpieszy się na rowerze! Trzy! Popo poleruje swój trzonek i skarb! Cztery! Użyczcie mi swoich rąk, japońscy obywatele! Ludzie z całego świata spójrzcie na roześmiane niebo i powstańcie. Oh yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah Cały świat się zmienia, więc niech każdy żyje własnym rytmem i teraz wstanie! Oh yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah |-| Angielski= oh ohh oh ohh One! Jump is the best. Tyson pulls off a slam dunk. Two! This and that, I hug and kiss and I love you barefooted Three! He is going to master Yoga, the curry-hater Masala-san Four! The puny bull-fighter Sanchez, Ole! People of the world, look up at the laughing clouds and stand up Oh yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah One! Bodi Mahattya-san, who is devoted to digging for graphite Two! Peking duck and wire action, Chen Lee hurries somewhere on a bike Three! Popo-san treasures and polishes his shaft Four! Let me borrow your hands, Japanese people People of the world, look up at the laughing clouds and stand up Oh yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah The whole world is changing - so everyone do their best and stand up now Oh yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah! Ciekawostki *Wymieniana w tekście Koteka to etniczna odzież Papui i Nowej Gwinei. *'Viva★Rock' jest trzecim singlem grupy ORANGE RANGE. Utwór znalazł się na #3 miejscu cotygodniowej listy Oricon i utrzymywał się tam przez 16 tygodni. Sprzedał się w nakładzie 163.483 egzemplarzy. Postacie *Pakkun *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake *Neji Hyūga *Shikamaru Nara *Rock Lee *Kurenai Yūhi *Chōji Akimichi *Tenten *Iruka Umino *Hinata Hyūga *Anko *Asuma Sarutobi *Might Guy *Ino Yamanaka *Shino Aburame *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Moegi *Kiba Inuzuka *Jiraiya *Udon Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Ending Naruto